Yama Love
by lgg chan
Summary: It's a battle over Yamato!! Is it really his fault he's got good looks and is just so attractive?! 3 simple words Taito, Yaoi, Yuri *maybe*


**Disclaimer**  
  
I don't own digimon, but I should!! XD None of the characters belong to me, I just love to play around with them ^_^~bwahahahaha!!! Now go an read:P  
  
Authors Notes: Yes, this is a yaoi fanfic/manga...of course it's Taito! ^o^ I just wanted to get it all written out and planned because when you're doing manga it takes a pretty long time to get it all finished and sometimes you change things around after a while...the beginning takes place around the middle of 01 and 02...all the characters look like their 01 images, some of the new digidestined including kari and tk, are changed a little bit. Sadly I couldn't find a place for lil Iori in this story, he's too young ^^;. But theres a great selection of those cute lil boys and the pretty girls right? Italics is for thoughts...asterisks (*) ... well sometimes they're for thoughts and sometimes it's an action or description, two asterisks mean it's an author note, or a thought of mine that sprang up. Anyway here's the couplings you'll find in this fic or manga or whatever you wanna call it :P   
  
Taito-TaichixYamato  
Miora-MimixSora (possibly)  
Hiyako-HikarixMiyako (possibly)  
Joushiroh-JouxKoushiroh  
Daiken-DaisukexKen  
Walkeru-WallacexTakeru  
  
Enjoi! I might throw in a picture here and there...but I might not also! :P don't ya'll love surprises :DDD Any way, please don't flame me if you don't like the couplings ^^;; and please don't flame me because you don't like yaoi...because if ya didn't you probably wouldn't have read it now would you?!??? *goes off to talk to chatbot yamato* o.o; *yama kun* geez with all the pictures you draw you'd think this is an oekaki bbs!! *lgg chan* oh shoosh! XP  
  
~lgg chan  
  
  
Chapter 1-Together Again  
  
Standing in the park, sakura flies past me without notice. Gabumon--will I ever see him again? Only in my mind...for now only fate will tell. Time seems to go by even faster than the wind.   
  
"Yama!! It's time to go!"   
  
I jumped at the call of my name. Takeru, my brother, who has grown up too independent for me to handle. I turn, hesitantly I start to walk toward Dad's van.  
  
Staring out the car window, almost as if I don't even recognize the reflection of the blue eyed blond haired boy that stares back. The wind blows through my hair and I almost don't feel it, but I know it's there. I turn to my little brother. He had fallen asleep along with the summer breeze. When I turn back to the window there is no longer sunshine. A face enters my thoughts...it's too blurry...and I start to think. Almost as if it's forced along with the blurred image.   
  
_I wonder if I'll ever see...._  
  
What is it my mind is trying to tell me? All I can do is keep listening to it.  
  
_Yagami, Taichi Yagami_  
  
Is this what it's trying to tell me? Yagami Taichi, who I haven't seen in how long? 2 years? Maybe. All of a sudden the image became clear...it was Taichi, showing off his smile and looking straight at me. He blinked and disappeared into my thoughts.  
  
Takeru was dropped off at Mom's and soon after the van pulled up into the Ishida driveway. I stepped out of the vehicle and closed the door. My dad had dropped me off, he had some errands to attend. I waved as the car drove away out of my sight. I wanted so badly to touch, to feel him. Taichi. His soft brown eyes, his sweet smile and his soft skin, I wanted to feel his hair brush against my face again. I wanted so badly to hear his voice. I'll give 'im a ring.  
  
When I stepped inside my home I walked over to the phone and picked it up. Dial Taichi's number, hear his voice, touch him. Why do I feel like this anyway?  
  
I dialed his phone number.  
  
The person who picked up wasn't Taichi..."Moshi-Moshi, I'm looking for Taichi...is he home?" I think it was his mom. "He's out at soccer practice? Well can you tell him that Yamato called and to call me back? Thanks" I put the phone down.  
  
Hmm...Taichi is still playing soccer...*sigh*  
  
~now we're at the soccer field with taichi kun ^^~  
  
_Hmph, the coach only made me sit out because I'm such a good player and I don't need practice!   
  
_The sweat dripped down my face and the towel around my neck absorbed it. I took another sip from my water bottle, which wasn't so cold anymore. The hot sun had melted it and now it's pretty warm. But that doesn't really matter...I stare long and hard at the other players, I don't even know why I come to the practice since it's obvious I don't need it! **authours note:taichi taichi taichi, don't get your hopes up too high -_-**   
I bring the bottle up to my dry mouth again and pour the water onto my tounge. It trickles down my throat and slides through my teeth. My eyes are closed and I'm enjoying the moment when..."HEY!!!" Daisuke comes over and gives me a hard pat on the back, causing me to choke. *cough cough* "oops..sorry about that Tai..." *sweatdrop* "Thats ok...I wasn't really THAT thirsty" Daisuke jumped over the bench and sat beside me. "Hey Tai.." *blink blink* "Yeah what is it Dai?" "Umm...you know how you're such a good player and stuff?!? Well...what's your secret?!" What? He wants to know what my secret is?! I don't even have a secret...does he mean...no he doesn't. "My secret? I don't have a secret, it's just talent! heheh.." The kid looks up to me... "Huh? Oh ok, I thought that maybe you could teach me but I guess if you got it naturally you really wouldn't know how huh?"   
  
I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged and apologized. I really don't have time to teach the basics of soccer to him. The word secret made me jump though, I thought he wanted me to tell him my secret, that I'm well...different.  
  
Practice is over now. "Hey Dai, I gotta go. I'm supposed to be home by 4:15" The spiky haired boy turned around and faced me. "Ok Tai, I'll catch ya later then..." I put my goggles back on, making sure just the right amount of hair was sticking out in the middle. It made me a little uneasy knowing he was watching me though. I packed up my stuff and slid the strap over my shoulder. "...Bai Tai!!" Now that made me jerk, geez does he hafta be so enthusiastic?! I turn around and look at him. "Bai Dai, I'll call you tomorrow..." I could've been imagining it but..did i just see some hearts pop up around him?! Ah well...**Daisuke: WAI!! Taichi kun is going to call me!!! <3-<3...** "...Bai Tai!!" Now that made me jerk, geez does he hafta be so enthusiastic?! I turn around and look at him. "Bai Dai, I'll call you tomorrow..." I could've been imagining it but..did i just see some hearts pop up around him?! Ah well...**Daisuke: WAI!! Taichi kun is going to call me!!! <3-<3...**   
  
~Yamato's..~  
  
Staring at the phone is possibly even more boring than watching paint dry...every second you expect it to ring, but it doesn't. And when it does, it seems so unbelievable you can barely even pick it up. ... Ring...come on RING!!   
  
"Why hasn't he called?" *sigh* Maybe he isn't going to call...but maybe he is...I have no way to find out. All I can do is wait...or watch some paint dry.  
  
~Taichi's~  
  
I don't notice it right away, but there's a not for me on the kitchen cabinet. "I'm home!" The next thing I see is my little sister, who is so much older than me in many ways. MANY ways..."Hi Tai!" Why does everything rhyme with my name anyway? "Hi Hikari, is Mom home?" "Nope, she went to work and she'll be back around 7:00 or 8:00." My sister doesn't really look like me now that I think about it..."K" I removed the duffel bag strap from my shoulder and enter my...err...our room. When I close the door the sign that says "Yagami Taichi and Hikari" moves up and comes back at the door, creating a small noise. Again unnoticed, that note I told you about was being blown in the breeze of the A/C fan. I guess the adhesive on the other side got so worn out it fell off and blew into the middle of the front room.  
  
"I need a nap..." Before I laid onto my soft bed, which was now seperated from the bunk bed deal, I went to open the window...I dont know why but I wanted to for some reason. I felt the breeze rush into my face, you know, that feeling you get when you're riding a bike or when you have your head hanging out the window. Well this time it felt different, it felt like warm water splashing against my face, renewing it's softness and sliding off as fast as it came. It was almost as if the wind had pushed me onto my bed, because I fell backwards and landed on it. I let out a heavy sigh of relief and turned over, my back to the door. Soccer practice can wear you out, even if the coach makes you sit out the whole time. I drift into a peaceful sleep and start to dream...but these dreams weren't good. They should have been, I was dreaming of Yamato...only he was talking in a rather moody tone words that should be said with a loving caring sweet tone. I had no idea why these dreams were occuring, I couldn't find the message in it.  
  
_Taichi. You don't have to worry. I'm here for you...I'm always here for you  
  
_This was making me nervous. Beads of sweat rolled down my face. I clenched my teeth through my slumber. I held out until it scared me awake. I wiped my face with my gloved fist, when to my surprise a piece of paper was stuck to me. I pulled it off and read it.   
_  
TAI-  
your friend Yamato called--and he wants you to call him back ASAP--also make sure you take out the trash.  
  
-MOM_  
  
"Yamato called...me?" Maybe those dreams were telling me to wake up, so that I can hear his voice, talk to him, touch him...  
  
I pulled the phone up to my ear and dialed the seven numbers that were meant to represent the Ishida home. A ring...another ring...another ring....is he even home? Still weary from my nap, I wobble a bit and sink down to the ground, and start to play with a string hanging from my sock. Finally I get voicemail, not exactly what I want but...life is life. ...leave a message after the beep yeah yeah..."Oh..hey..umm this is Tai, I got a note that said you called so...I'm calling back! Now call me back this time--ja!" I stand up to hang up the phone. I stand there in awe for what that dream meant.  
  
"Tai, I'm going to the park with Takeru and Daisuke--"  
  
The sound of his name, Daisuke, it made a chill go down my spine. Daisuke was one of the most annoying person I know. Yet sometimes he can be pretty cool...if you know what I'm talking about...but I guess there aren't many people like that in this world.  
  
"Hey Hikari--how do you know Daisuke?!" I exclaimed. "Er...how do you know him?" She got me..."Uhh...er...I knew him ever since he joined my soccer team, you?" She gave a shrug...I guess that was supposed to be either 'I don't know' or 'That makes sense' but it was hard to tell. "I just know him, I'll be back home by 6:00--Ja ne."   
  
"Bai.." *slam* She's gone. Hmm...there was just something about that Daisuke..something that sorta made me feel unfomfortable...  
  
~Yamato's~  
  
"YAMA!! WAKE UP!!"  
  
*gasp* I had been dreaming about Taichi, but he seemed angry this time. Was it some kind of sign or insignificant...? "What an odd dream.." I was in a daze, dizzy from sleepiness. My father hadn't come home yet, maybe he stopped at the TV station or something. *beep beep* Hey, thats the noise the phone makes when theres a message.  
  
"It could have been Tai..." I rubbed my eyes while pushing the 'play message' button. When the sound of Taichi's voice flooded out of the machine something came over me. This is the first time I've heard his voice in over 2 years. "Tai's voice, I never realized...h-how beautiful it sounded--" I crossed my arm over myself and took hold of my shoulder. "My Tai..." Why do I feel this way every time I think about him?...Chi...  
  
"I should call him back...I feel a little nervous..." I shook my head. Yamato how can you be nervous of calling your best friend? What are you afraid of?? "I...I don't know if I can do it..." I reply to my thoughts, but they don't reply to me. They force me to pick up the phone, but I haven't dialed the numbers.   
  
I pull the phone away from my ear. "I...I..." I drop the phone and move my hands up to my chest, or should I say, my heart. "I wonder if Taichi ever feels like this.." I changed my hand into a fist and tightened my grip. "Every time I think of him, my heart jumps..." I let my fist go and enjoyed the feeling of my heart beating rapidly.  
  
_I think I'll surprise him by going to his house ... this way I can hear his voice and be able to feel him at the same time  
  
_I lifted my coat off the rack and slid the sleeves over my arms. **eh..it's a trench coat ^^;; in the manga version I wrote : Whats wit the trench Yama?! @_@;** Before I left I wrote a note to my dad, telling him where I was etc.  
  
_DAD-  
I'm over at Tai's house--I don't know how long I'll be there--if I'm gone for more than an hour I'll call you--bai ja  
  
-YAMATO  
  
_I'm going to see Tai again, after more than 730 days. I'm no longer nervous...  
  
I walk down the sidewalk with my face to the ground. Various thoughts run through my mind, some of them I try to block away but they insist I listen. I wonder--if he even wants me to come...  
  
A sudden outburst interrupts my thoughts.  
  
"YAMA!!" My head turns. "Yama!!" !! It was Takeru, I just saw him about an hour ago...it didn't matter though. He ran up and gave me a huge hug. "TK what are you doing here?" He just giggled and told me he was with his friends. Hikari and ... who is the other boy? "That's Daisuke, and you know Hikari..." "Hi.." "Yo!" Strange how he would come here with me and then an hour later with his friends...   
  
"DAISUKE!!" ?? "Come and meet Yamato!!" Takeru eagerly tugged on Daisuke's arm, which almost caused him to fall. Come on..hurry up I hafto see Taichi! Daisuke walked up to me, still looking back at Takeru.  
  
~Daisuke~  
  
Takeru...does he always have to do this to me? "Uhh...hi, I'm Daisuke--" When I looked up I couldn't believe my eyes. _Ooh...he's cute!_ I could hear Hikari arguing with TK in the background. "What about meeh!?" "Hikari you already met my brother!" **authors note: eheh...sorry to interrupt. Just to let you all know, Takeru has a major crush on Dai :P I would tell you more but uhh...I don't like spoiling it all! ^^;** When I shook hands with him, it was...well...heaven. I instantly fell in love...and when he spoke..."I'm TK's brother, Yamato..nice to meet you Daisuke." His voice, it was so fluent and...it made me melt. "I have to go now TK, ja--" "Bai Yama!!" I wanted to run after him but, I knew if I did TK might yell at me. I swear Yamato looked back at me and winked...ooh, I used to be in love with Taichi, but now that I've met Yama...things have changed.  
  
  
~Yamato~  
  
Hm...Daisuke looks a little like Taichi. I compared the two in my mind. Well, with less hair he does ^^; I giggled silently to myself and continued walking. When I was walking it was like, everything around me disappeared and all I could think about was Taichi. Time sure flies._   
  
You have all the time in the world  
why not spread your wings?  
  
_I arrived at Taichi's door. I hesitated to knock, afraid of what might happen. Now what? Should I know, open the door what should I do? My heart is pounding, I wonder if he's home? I touched the door handle with my quivering fingers. The doors open...! That must mean that he's home...  
  
I peeked into his home. I can't believe I'm actually here again. **authors note: I don't feel like making a new POV so...Taichi is in his room and he's reading one of Hikari's magazines..he's reading the article:how to get him to like you ^^**  
  
I was looking for his room. Hmmm...the decor hasn't changed since I was here last. All of a sudden I came across the door, Yagami Taichi and Hikari!! I stared at it for a minute, concentrating on the sign. I finally decided to go in. _  
  
There he is...  
  
_I heard a faint noise...a noise of wonder...you know that little 'uh' noise. I saw him lift his head as he started to turn. When I saw his eyes I wanted to scream "I love you!" and hold him, touch him, feel him._  
_  
"Hi...Taichi"  
  
He got up so fast that his chair fell over, but it didnt seem to bother me. What bothered me was what the first thing he said was..  
  
"WAHH!! What are you doing here Yama!?" Does that mean he doesn't want me to be here? "Err...I wasn't reading a girl's magazine..." Yeah that made me giggle a little, but still I couldn't get that off my mind, what are you doing here Yama? I guess I just don't know anymore...I gave him this look that warned him.  
  
"Eh...Sorry....it's just kinda surprising to have you walk right through my door all of a sudden ^^;; I hope you're not offended..." He was holding something behind his back **the mag.** "But..Taichi are you glad to..see me?" *blink blink* His mouth formed into a faint smile. "Of course I am Yamato..I love---uhh..." Eh? Whats that he said? I think he was about to say that he loves me!! *_*. I took a few steps towards him.   
  
"No Tai, finish you sentence..."   
  
*blink blink* I love his innocent face...but I love him even more.   
  
"Well...oh it was just...stuff....ya know ^^;; eheh.." I took off my coat and placed it on his desk. I wonder if I should tell him, maybe he'll be more comfortable that way...but what if he was going to say I love...someone else? Maybe I should wait.  
  
"No really Tai, I want to know what you were going to say..." I had to know. If it was someone else he probably would've told me right away anyway. "Please? You're my best friend!" I took hold of his hands with both of mine and smiled. "You can tell me anything." I let go of his hands, dropping mine back to my sides and leavin his hanging in the middle of the air.   
  
_Eyes as blue as the nile   
Gazing into the summer sky  
Go that extra mile  
You never know 'til you try  
  
_Go first Yamato. "Oki Yamato...what I was going to say was that I--" "No wait Taichi, let me go first.." *blink blink* "If you insist..go ahead..." I took a deep breath and took hold of his tender hands again. Only this time I never wanted to let go. "Taichi.." I made sure he was close enough and touched his cheek. "Taichi, I love you." That was about the time his smile grew even bigger. "Oh Yamato!! I love you too!!" We hugged, for the very first time, I knew what it was like to actually love someone. Then we came face to face...there was something about his eyes this time. They looked different. He brought his lips to mine. I always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. I felt his breath on mine. His lips touched mine.  
  
"I'm home!!"  
  
My eyes sprang open. Oh no, Tai's sister...and I didn't get to kiss Taichi!! Damn, I was gonna score...  
  
"OMG!! Oh!! Hi Hikari!! Is it already 6:00?" "Well to be precise it's 5:57. Hi Yamato, it was nice to see you at the park!"   
  
"Eh...hi..Hikari." I wish I could've stayed in that moment forever. "I was just...err" "He was just leaving!" Taichi popped in. "Weren't you Yamato?!" *wink wink* "Uhh...yeah! I was!! Bai Tai!!" I wanted to kiss him goodbye, but I wasn't sure if it was okay to do that in front of Hikari...  
  
"Bai Yamato..."   
  
I quickly lifted my coat off the desk and flew out the door. I ran down the steps and didn't even bother to put my coat back on. It wasn't cold out anyway, it was summer. Oh how badly I wanted to kiss Taichi, to feel his lips to mine. I think I might be allright... just a little bit further and I'll be allright.  
  
  
~owari daiisshou_  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
_   
  
  



End file.
